


Everybody Talks

by mohliz



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Shameless Smut, Starker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 23:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18418526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohliz/pseuds/mohliz
Summary: If someone were to ask Tony to describe Peter in one word, he would have a hard time doing it. Reason being that there is no way that it was possible. Peter is beautiful, smart, caring, powerful, and most of all selfless. He is the type of person that would do anything in his power to get something done the right way no matter what the consequences may be.Which is why Tony’s a little surprised that he got played like this.





	Everybody Talks

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly just shameless smut. 
> 
> I hope ya'll like it!

If someone were to ask Tony to describe Peter in one word, he would have a hard time doing it. Reason being that there is no way that it was possible. Peter is beautiful, smart, caring, powerful, and most of all selfless. He is the type of person that would do anything in his power to get something done the right way no matter what the consequences may be.

Which is why Tony’s a little surprised that he got played like this.

“So, what you’re telling me is…that a paparazzi somehow got a picture of you hugging Cap and now they’re saying he’s your sugar daddy?”, Tony asks, and he just can’t keep the humor from his voice. Peter glares at him and then he really can’t help but laugh, because the pout that sets itself on Pete’s face is priceless.

“Mr. Stark! It’s not funny!”, the boy yells. His cheeks are starting to get red and his eyes are starting to look a little watery, which sobers Tony up immediately.

“Settle down, Pete. This is just tabloid talk, it’ll blow over in a couple of weeks”, Tony sighs and turns around to make his way over to the kitchen. He goes to open the cupboard to get a glass so he can make one of his green smoothies when he feels a hand on his shoulder.

He looks to his side and see’s that Peter is still looking as worried as ever.

“Please, Mr. Stark! This is serious!”, Peter cries and continues to hold on to him. But one look from Tony and he lets go quickly, looking a little embarrassed.

“Alright, Pete, you have my full and undivided attention”

Peter flushes at his words and starts to fidget now that he has what he wanted.

“Mr. Rogers was just trying to give me a little encouragement about something we were talking about and now his relationship with Bucky is tense”, Peter mumbles as he looks down at his shoes.

Tony blinks.

“You call Cap Mr. Rogers, but Bucky by his nickname?”, is the first thing that comes out of his mouth. Peter’s head snaps up and his expression is starting to look deadly.

“Really, Ton-Mr. Stark! That’s all you got out of that?”

Did the kid almost call him Tony?

This must really be bothering him if he was that frustrated.

Not that he minded if the kid was a little frust-. Yeah, that train of thought needed to STOP, thank you very much.

“Kid, I highly doubt that it’s gotten to that point.”

“Yes, it really has Mr. Stark! Bucky won’t talk to either of us and now Mr. Rogers looks like someone kicked his puppy…”, the boy trailed off looking a little sad. Tony sighs and places his arm around the boy’s shoulder pulling him into a hug. The boy makes a surprised noise and that…that hurts somewhere deep because according to Peter’s body language, Tony doesn’t do this often enough. Using his other hand, he starts to stroke the boy’s hair. Finally, Peter takes the hint and wraps his arms around his waist, they stand there for a while holding each other until Peter starts to calm down.

“Now that you’re a little less likely to jump off the roof, tell me what you think is happening”, Tony says as he lets go and gently steps away from the boy.

“I don’t know why he stopped talking to us, I mean, Mr. Rogers clearly only has eyes for him and everyone on this planet knows that I-“, Peter stops himself.

“That what, Pete?”

Now Tony was curious.

“It’s nothing, Mr. Stark”, the boy deflects. “How am I going to fix this?”, he asks sounding even more frustrated than before.

Tony can’t help but feel a little frustrated because honestly, anything the involves Captain America is always trouble. But looking at Peter and how much this was affecting him was making him just a tiny bit jealous as well.

Which is why when he opens his mouth, instead of saying something that would encourage the boy to let the subject drop, he instead says this:

“How about you make them think you’re dating someone else?”

-

Which brings him back to their current predicament; sitting in one of New York’s most popular club with none other the Peter Benjamin Parker on his lap.

“Thank you for doing this for me, Tony”. Because he was Tony now, not Mr. Stark.

The way that Peter whispered that in his ear left him shivering.

“Anytime, kid”, he replies

By midnight the whole world would know that Tony Stark was dating nineteen-year-old Peter Parker and Captain America would be old news.

The club was loud, and god was he old for saying that. He wasn’t having the best time, but having a pretty boy wriggling around on his lap was more than making up for it. Tony wraps his arms around Peter’s waist and pulls him back against his chest.

“Do you think we should get out of here soon? I think enough people saw us”, Tony whispers in his ear and feels the boy shiver. Huh.

By now it was more for the boy’s sake than his. Tony could tell the loud music was starting to bother him and the grateful look he received was enough of an answer.

They both get up to leave, but when they are almost at the door someone pushes Peter backwards onto Tony and a bright flash blinds them. After the initial surprise Tony readies himself for a fight but the person was already gone. Both him and Peter look at each other and shrug. It was exactly what they had been there for.

Stepping out into the curb, they spot Happy and made their way over to the car. Before getting in Tony takes Peter by the hand and pulls him into his arms. “Do you trust me?, Tony asks.

Peter looks at him like he created the sun itself, of course he trusted him. But it didn’t hurt to ask because what he was about to do might be pushing it a bit. “Of course I trust you, Tony”, the boy replies. 

And even if they weren’t in this situation, Tony can’t help but pull him in a little tighter. Tilting the boy’s head up, Tony bends down and kisses him. Pressing his lips against the other, Tony can’t help but deepen it to the point that it leaves the boy panting when they finally pull up for air.

Peter looks wrecked and all Tony can do id shuffle him into the car in order to get him away from wondering eyes. Closing the door Tony turns to tell Happy they could go, but the partition was already up, and they were pulling away from the curb.

Never let it be said that Tony doesn’t hire the best of the best.

“Peter, Im sor-“, Tony starts.

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence, Tony”, Peter cuts in before he can finish.

The boy is smiling.

SMILING.

Tony can only laugh.

“Tony you gotta know how I feel about you already, so please don’t apologize”

No, Tony did not know how Peter felt about him, but this new information was more than satisfying. Because now…now he was going to make the boy absolutely fall in love with him.

-

He takes Peter out shopping the next day.

“If you’re going to be my sugar baby, then I have to make sure the public sees how much better you are than any other sugar baby out there”, is his explanation.

Peter tries to fight him about it, but one sly look from Tony and he’s putty in his hands. Taking him by the hand Tony parades him around town and buys him everything that a nineteen-year-old college student could ever want. By the time they get home Happy looks like he wants to strangle the both of them and Peter has what looks like a permanent blush staining his face. But that just might be because of all the groping that Tony did while he was trying on clothes.

Tony tells the kid to go put everything away and to come back after he’s showered so that they can both order something to eat. The boy goes to do just that.

Tony makes his way to the kitchen area to see that the wonder boys are both there holding hands and talking sweetly to each other. It almost makes him want to barf.

“So, I see you too patched things up pretty quickly”, Tony snarks.

Both super soldiers look at him at the same time, confusion on both of their faces.

“What do you mean, Tony?”, Steve asks sounding like the worlds biggest school boy. Jesus, his father had such bad taste in men.

“Peter said that dark and scowly over there was throwing a tantrum because he hugged you”, Tony explains. But Tony was starting to feel like he was missing something since he’s now having to explain it to them.

“We don’t know what you mean, Tony. I haven’t been mad at Steve-y”, Bucky says, a frown marring his face now.

Tony goes to tell them about the photo, but something clicks in his head and he stops himself.

Did Peter ever show him the picture that he claims was taken?

Did Tony ever ask for it?

Of course, Tony didn’t. He would believe anything Peter says because that’s how much he trusts the boy.

Something snaps deep inside his mind and he feels like every dirty fantasy that he’s ever had about Peter Parker has been let loose.

As he is about to tell them to forget about it, Peter walks into the kitchen takes one look around, and marches right back out.

Jesus Christ this kid was not subtle in any way, shape, or form. How was he a superhero?

Tony turns to follow the boy, but before he does, he looks over at the lovebirds and says, “I never said a word and this conversation does not leave this kitchen, do you understand?”.

They still look confused, but they nod, and Tony leaves them with a smirk on his face. Tony leaves the kitchen quickly and jogs the few extra steps in in order to catch up to the now clearly embarrassed Peter. He grabs the boy’s hand and pulls him up against his chest, “Where are you going, baby?”. He hears Peter’s breath hitch and feels his body tense up.

“Tony, I’m-”

“Why are you so tense, sweetheart? Those two love birds are clearly back together because they obviously saw the thousands of articles that they’ve written about us. Shouldn’t you be happy?”, Tony asks as he looks down into Peter’s eyes.

He wants to see how far Peter is going to push this and no matter what the boy’s answer is going to be, Tony was going to make sure Peter Parker was never going to leave his side again.

“Nothing, Tony. I’m just a little tired right now, you know, because of all the shopping and walking around town”. The boy looks relieved at Tony’s questions and Tony can’t help but grin.

Yes.

This boy was going to be his.

Tony places a kiss on the kid’s forehead and steps back.

“Alright, sweetheart, lets go to bed then”

Peter’s head snaps up to look at him in surprise when Tony starts to lead them towards his bedroom.

“T-tony..are we going to your bedroom”, the boys asks timidly.

Tony looks back at the boy in mock confusion, “Of course, babe. Where else would you sleep?”.

“R-right”

And really, the boy is way too innocent for Tony to be playing with him like this. But if Tony really thought about it, this was really Peter’s doing. He had deliberately lied to Tony about Barnes and Rogers. He had wanted this to happen.

As Tony opens the door to his bedroom, he can feel Peter start to shake and he takes pity on him. Pulling the boy in, Tony closes the door behind them and pushes Peter up against it, caging him in with his arms. Peter’s face is completely red and looking up at him with the biggest Bambi brown eyes and Tony almost has to look away because his resolve is crumbling.

“Baby, why are you shaking?”

Peter whimpers and Tony can’t help but let the smirk finally take over his face.

“T-tony, I’ve never done anything before and I don’t know what you want from me?”, Peter whispers as he looks back down.

Tony almost moans and can he can feel his pants start to tighten after that sweet revelation. The boy has never been touched and he’s willing to give up his first time to someone as flawed as him. Tony was going to make sure that Peter Parker would never so much a look at another man for the rest of his beautiful life. This boy was going to be his and only his.

He leans down and slips a hand around the boy’s throat, forcing the boy to look at him again. A gasp of shock leaves his mouth. Pretty red lips open up to him and in one move Tony captures the boy’s lips. Tony delves a practiced tongue into his mouth and is met with an inexperienced one. He almost laughs at how hard he’s trying to imitate Tony’s movements. Tony moves back to break the kiss and bites down hard on Peter’s bottom lip. He yelps and Tony smirks when he sees that a small bit of blood is pooling out of the boy’s lip.

The boy looks up at him in shock and Tony places a quick kiss in order to lick up the blood. Taking a step back, Tony grabs him by his hips and pulls the boy towards the bed, making sure to unbutton the boy’s jeans on the way. He sits down on the bed and pushes Peter’s pants down along with his underwear. When he has them all the way off, he looks back up and he can’t help but be mesmerized by how pretty the boy looks.

His lips were parted, the flush of arousal on his face and the soft looking curls that were starting to unravel because of Tony’s hand running over them while they were kissing. The boy was nothing short of beautiful. He tugs at the shirt that the boy is still wearing, and Peter takes the hint, quickly taking it off.

“God, you’re so fucking pretty, baby”. Tony couldn’t keep the awe from his voice as he places his hands on his stomach. Peter gasps at his touch and that’s all it takes for Tony to pull him in and sit him on his lap, which has them both gasping when their groins grind up against each other. Tony maneuvers them so that he has his back against the headboard of the bed and Peter is slowly grinding down on him in his lap.

“Tony, i-I don’t t-think I’m g-going to last l-long if we c-continue”, Peter stutters as Tony licks a stripe across his neck and grabs his ass tighter. Tony chuckles and grinds even harder against him, eliciting an even louder moan from the boy. He eases up a second later because he feels himself beginning to lose it as well and he wants this to be a pleasurable as possible.

After all, this is Peter’s first time.

With that thought in mind, he feels his dick leak a bit of pre-cum and he slows his movements in order to calm both of them down a bit.

“Baby, can you walk over to my dresser and get the lube from the top drawer?”, Tony asks sweetly while caressing his cheek.

Peter looks at him, his eyes a bit unfocused, but nods in understanding. Tony groans as he watches the boy crawl across his bed to get to the dresser that sat on the other side of the room. Taking his clothes off and throwing them to the side of the bed, Tony takes his dick in his hand and starts stroking it as he watches Peter crawl back to him and sit on his lap again. Placing the lube in Tony’s hand, the boy looks at him as he pours a generous amount into his palm and lifts the boy’s legs so that he is holding onto Tony’s shoulders for support.

Tony uses one hand to spread his ass cheeks apart as the other to slowly circles a finger around his entrance. He does this for a couple of minutes until he feels Peter start to relax. When he feels he was is as relaxed as he was going to get, Tony pushes in his pointer finger at the same time that he bites down on one of Peter’s nipples, eliciting a deep moan for him. He continues the same ministrations as he fingers him in order to distribute the pain so that the boy won’t feel too overwhelmed by the new sensation.

He pushes the boy back so that he is laying on his back on the bed, making sure that he doesn’t hurt him in anyway as he did so. Peter is a moaning mess by the time he pushes in a third finger and Tony feels like he could come from just the sounds that were spilling out of his mouth. As he pulls his fingers out the boy let’s out a small whine and Tony can’t help but smile down as he looks at Peter’s glazed over eyes.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart, I’m about to give you something much better”. Tony lines himself up against his entrance and slowly starts to push in. Peter moans underneath him, and Tony pushes in inch by inch so that the he can get used to it. All of a sudden, he feels Peter shift his hips and Tony is now fully inside him. He looks down at Peter in shock and sees a look of defiance on his face.

“I might be a virgin, but I’m not going to break, Tony”, Peter whines as he bites his lip and grinds down to take him in deeper.

Tony smirks because of course Peter would do something like this. It was one of the reasons he fell in love with the boy. There was never a day that goes by where Tony doesn’t feel like the kid is a walking miracle. He snaps his hips suddenly and has the boy mewling like a whore.

“Yeah, baby? You sure you can take me?”, Tony goads as he grinds into him, hitting the spot he knew would have the kid screaming soon enough.

Picking up his pace, Tony rams into the boy harder than he intended but the moan that is ripped out of his mouth has Tony thrusting in faster. Grabbing Peter’s hips with bruising strength, Pete’s cock bobbing between them, Tony snaps his hips faster and harder. Peter is a moaning mess underneath him and soon enough he is coming in between them, white streaks painting both of their stomachs. Looking down at Peter’s face post orgasm has Tony burying his cock balls deep into him and coming inside of him. Tony almost falls on top of the boy after such an intense orgasm but catches himself just in time to fall next to him.

They both stare at each other and Tony knows what Peter is about to say the second he opens his mouth, but he beats him to it.

“I know”

And they both burst into laughter.


End file.
